


[podfic] give me your answer do

by lazulisong, reena_jenkins



Series: a bicycle built for two [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Hospitals, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Marriage of Convenience, Podfic, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Bucky knows it's going to be a bad one when Steve wakes up again, lifts his head up from the side of Bucky's fancy electric hospital bed, and says, "Now don't get mad until I explain."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>His voice has the tone that had meant he'd got into another fight and had two black eyes, or found a HYDRA nest and accidentally forgotten to tell Bucky or the other Howlies that he was going in to clear it out, or that he'd met a stray dog on the way home from the store and given it his share of meat for supper and was planning to eat boiled potatoes and stale bread, while expecting Bucky to eat his own share of the meat as if it didn't choke him."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] give me your answer do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Voodooling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voodooling/gifts), [sisi_rambles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/gifts).
  * Inspired by [give me your answer do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721768) by [lazulisong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong). 



  
  
**Coverartist:**[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/)   
 ****

 **Warnings:** Marriage of Convenience, Marriage Proposal, Same-Sex Marriage, Idiots in Love, Hospitals, Fluff  
 ****

 **Music:**  [Daisy Bell](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m0UwHJg3I3c), as performed by Sara Lov & Zac Rae  
  
 **Length:**  00:18:23  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(CA\)%20_give%20me%20your%20answer%20do_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me). 


End file.
